Ultraviolet Radiation Damage, Cancer, Burns, Age Spots
Ultraviolet (UV) radiation is carcinogenic and a principal cause of skin cancers. Exposure to UV radiation may come from a variety of sources, including from the sun, tanning bed use, etc.
UV's genotoxic potential is linked to its ability to provoke direct DNA damage. The depth of transmission of UV light is dependent on the wavelength: UVC only penetrates the superficial layer of the skin; UVB penetrates the basal level of the epidermis and UVA penetrates the dermis level. Of the three categories of solar UV radiation, typically UVA and UVB are of greatest concern to humans, especially as depletion of the ozone layer causes higher levels of this radiation to reach the planet's surface (Clancy 2008).
The skin is made up of a variety of cell types, including squamous cells, basal cells and melanocytes. Cancers of the skin are classified by the cell type they affect: squamous cell carcinoma (SCC), basal cell carcinoma (BCC) and melanoma, respectively.
Sunscreens prevent the direct DNA damage that causes sunburn by blocking UVB. As such, most of these products contain a sun protection factor (SPF) rating that indicates how well they block UVB as a measure of their effectiveness (SPF is therefore also called UVB-PF, for UVB protection factor) (Stephens et al. 2011). This rating offers no data about protection against UVA exposure, which does not lead to sunburn but is still harmful since it causes indirect UV DNA damage and is also considered carcinogenic. Some sunscreen lotions now include compounds such as titanium dioxide, which helps protect against UVA rays. Other UVA blocking compounds found in sunscreens include zinc oxide and avobenzone.
The active ingredients in sunscreens are either chemical or mineral based. The principal ingredients in sunscreens are usually aromatic molecules conjugated with carbonyl groups. This general structure allows the molecule to absorb high-energy ultraviolet rays and release the energy as lower-energy rays, thereby preventing the skin-damaging ultraviolet rays from reaching the skin. So, upon exposure to UV light, most of the ingredients (with the notable exception of avobenzone) do not undergo significant chemical change, allowing these ingredients to retain the UV-absorbing potency without significant photodegradation. A chemical stabilizer is included in some sunscreens containing avobenzone to slow its breakdown—examples include formulations containing Helioplex and AvoTriplex. The stability of avobenzone can also be improved by bemotrizinol (Chatelain and Gabard 2001), octocrylene; and various other photostabilisers.
Olive oil was often used as the source of free fatty acid due to its high oleic acid and squalene content, which can help protect skin against free radical-generated damage induced by UV light (Ching 2008). Other natural and organic ingredients that may be used in a natural sunscreen recipe include sesame, coconut, avocado or Emu oils and Aloe vera or shea butter as they can absorb much of the sun's rays
Alopecia
Alopecia, hair thinning and baldness refer to a partial or complete absence of hair and is found in both men and women. Although typically most noticeable on the scalp of an individual, it can occur anywhere on the body where hair grows.
An individual with alopecia may suffer from loss or lowering of self-esteem. Alopecia is a disease that affects the hair follicles, which are part of the skin from which hairs grow. The disease is an autoimmune disease in which the immune system attacks the hair follicles.
A variety of approaches are used to mask alopecia, such as wigs, weaves, hats, scarves, surgical implants, etc., which underscores the issues of self-esteem and methods to reduce or minimize the effects of alopecia. There is an unmet need for the treatment of alopecia.
Short Stature and/or Growth Failure
Growth is a fundamental aspect in the development of an organism and is regulated by a highly organized and complex system. Height is a multifactorial trait, influenced by both environmental and genetic factors. Developmental malformations concerning body height are common phenomena among many species. There is an unmet need in the treatment of short stature and/or growth failure.
Eczema
Eczema is a common problem that causes the skin to become inflamed. It is also known as dermatitis. Eczema or dermatitis comes in many forms, and is not one specific skin condition. Common symptoms are:                Itching. Sometimes intense with damage to the skin during eczema often due to scratching.        Scaling. The surface of the skin can flake off, giving the skin a rough, scaly appearance.        Redness. The affected skin may bleed and appear blotchy.        Fluid-filled blisters. These can ooze and form crusts.        Cracking. Severely affected skin may develop painful, deep cracks, also called fissures.        
Depending on the cause, eczema may flare up and cause severe symptoms, but it can also become a chronic problem with less intense symptoms.
Medical research continues to show that the most effective treatment plan for eczema—regardless of type—involves using a combination of therapies to treat the skin and making lifestyle changes to control flare-ups. Doing so tends to increase effectiveness and reduce side effects from medications.
Leathery and Dry Skin on Elbows
This fairly common skin pigmentation disorder often occurs as we lean on our elbows for extended and repeated periods of time. The most notable sign is dark patches of skin at the elbows with a thick, velvety texture.
Age Spots
Age spots, also called liver spots, are flat brown patches on the skin that have darkened in color (“pigmented”) after exposure to sunlight or ultraviolet light. They are commonly seen in people over the age of 40 on areas of skin that are frequently exposed to sunlight, such as the hands, shoulders, forearms, face and forehead. Age spots may look unattractive, but are painless and harmless, although their dark color can delay the diagnosis of some skin cancers.
Blood Flow
Blood flow is the continuous circulation of blood in the cardiovascular system to ensure the transportation of nutrients, hormones, oxygen, carbon dioxide, waste, etc to different body parts to maintain cell-level metabolism, pH regulation, temperature and osmotic pressure for the whole body and the protection from microbial and mechanical harms (Tortora and Derrickson, 2012).
Good blood circulation is essential to maintaining a healthy body. In order maintain a healthy body it is vital to have an adequate and developing blood supply to various tissues in order to induce cell activity for treating wrinkles, looking young, treating burns, infections, hair growth, wounds healing, musculoskeletal regeneration, especially in fracture healing, cartilage regeneration, muscle repair, etc.
Lessened or decreased blood flow in tissues can be due to a number of reasons.
Anemia (also spelled as “anaemia” and “anæmia”) is a decrease in number of red blood cells (RBCs) or less than the normal quantity of hemoglobin in the blood. Because hemoglobin (found inside RBCs) normally carries oxygen from the lungs to the capillaries, anemia leads to hypoxia (lack of oxygen) in organs. Since all human cells depend on oxygen for survival, varying degrees of anemia can have a wide range of clinical consequences.
Hypoxia (also known as hypoxiation) is a condition in which the body or a region of the body is deprived of adequate oxygen supply. Hypoxia may be classified as either generalized, affecting the whole body, or local, affecting a region of the body. Although hypoxia is often a pathological condition, variations in arterial oxygen concentrations can be part of the normal physiology, for example, during strenuous physical exercise.
Heart failure (HF), often called congestive heart failure (CHF) or congestive cardiac failure (CCF), occurs when the heart is unable to provide sufficient pump action to maintain blood flow to meet the needs of the body. Heart failure can cause a number of symptoms including shortness of breath, leg swelling, and exercise intolerance.
Ischemia (also spelled as ischaemia or ischaemia) is a restriction in blood supply to tissues, causing a shortage of oxygen and glucose needed for cellular metabolism (to keep tissue alive). Ischemia is generally caused by problems with blood vessels, with resultant damage to or dysfunction of tissue. It also means local anemia in a given part of a body sometimes resulting from congestion (such as vasoconstriction, thrombosis or embolism).
Atherosclerosis (or arteriosclerotic vascular disease) is a condition where the arteries become narrowed and hardened due to an excessive build up of plaque around the artery wall. The disease disrupts the flow of blood around the body, posing serious cardiovascular complications.
Venous thrombosis is poor blood circulation due to veins becoming inflamed, often as a result of blood clots becoming lodged in the veins. This can lead to tenderness, skin discoloration and swelling in the area where the vein is being affected.
Polycythaemia rubra vera, is a condition in which there is an abnormally high number of red blood cells in the blood or an abnormally high number of platelets and white blood cells. Because of the extra number of blood cells circulating, the blood becomes thicker or more sludgy than normal.
Blood rheology factor that influences local tissue perfusion due to viscosity of blood depends on several factors, including hematocrit, red blood cell deformability and aggregation, and leukocyte activation.
Stroke occurs when the brain is deprived of the oxygen it needs due to an interruption of its blood supply. Without oxygen brain cells die. The oxygen deprived area of brain tissue is called an infarct.
Peripheral vascular disease (PVD) refers to diseases of the blood vessels (arteries and veins) located outside the heart and brain.
Gangrene is reduced blood supply to the affected tissues, which results in cell death.
Inadequate exercise can also lead to poor blood circulation. Other causative factors include spending a great deal of time driving or in airplane travel, or a neutral position such that blood in the pelvis and legs can become stagnant, which can lead to poor circulation and blood pooling.
Combining a lack of exercise with poor diet and smoking can also increase the risk of developing a dangerous blood circulation condition.
Tight fitting clothing can decrease blood circulation, most notably in the pelvic region. Control-top pantyhose, tight shirts or skinny jeans are just a few examples of clothing that can contribute to this issue.
Stress can also lead to poor circulation, most notably in the hands. Stress leads to knots in the muscles in the shoulders and neck, which can restrict blood flow to the heart and other major organs.
Frostbite is the medical condition where localized damage is caused to skin and other tissues due to freezing. Frostbite is most likely to happen in body parts farthest from the heart and those with large exposed areas. The initial stages of frostbite are sometimes called “frost nip”.
Aging will cause some changes in the heart and blood vessels.
Skin Tightening and Ant-Wrinkling Properties
A wrinkle, also known as a rhytide, is a fold, ridge or crease in the skin. Skin wrinkles typically appear as a result of aging processes such as glycation, habitual sleeping positions, loss of body mass, or temporarily, as the result of prolonged immersion in water. Age wrinkling in the skin is promoted by habitual facial expressions, aging, sun damage, smoking, poor hydration, excess alcohol consumption and various other factors.
Athlete's Foot
Athlete's foot also known as ringworm of the foot and tinea pedis is a fungal infection of the skin that causes scaling, flaking, and itching in affected areas. Although the condition typically affects the feet, it can spread to other areas of the body, including the groin. About 70% of the population in the world is believed to experience a cutaneous mycotic infection at some point in their lives. Athlete's foot, the most prevalent mycotic infection worldwide, is caused by a Dermatophytes mold the Trichophyton sp.
Camel Fat
Fat in a camel is not stored subcutaneously over an extensive area of the camel, as with humans and most animals that store their fat mixed in with muscle tissue or in a layer beneath the skin. Rather, it is stored in the hump on the back of the animal. In a healthy, well-fed camel, the hump can weigh as much as 35 kilograms. Camel fat is also present in the milk, blood, meat and bones of the camel. Advantageously, the fat contained in the hump can be obtained via liposuction without killing the camel, leaving the camel to survive and generate more fat. The fat from the hump also contains fibrous proteinaceous connective tissue, which prevents the melting of the fat and may have positive medicinal activities.
In Camelus dromedaries the main fatty acid composition of camel hump fat is palmitic acid C16:0 (mole 33.8%), stearic acid C18:0 (mole 25.9%); oleic acid C18:1 (mole 18.1%); and myristic acid C14:0 (mile 6.3%) (Haasmann 1998). The saturated fatty acids are 74.2%, clearly demonstrating that camel hump fat contains a higher proportion of saturated fatty acids than fats from other sources, as previously reported (Haasmann 1998). This partially accounts for the fact that camel hump fat has a higher melting point than, for example, porcine fat (Haasmann 1998).
The component acids of camel fat of Camelus bactrianus were reported (Gunstone and Russell 1954). They found that camel fats are more saturated than the average sheep or ox tallow and this is reflected mainly in the increased content of stearic acid and decreased amount of oleic acid.